lif3webfandomcom-20200214-history
Beliefs
= Post-Christianity = "God must be saved." The Foundations * God the Creator is the original Will. There was nothing before Will. * God tried to obtain His own Shape and Purpose, and he tried to know them. During His search, He created Matter and then shaped it into Angels who planted the seeds of Life and Time. * Angels were God's great mistake, for He gave them too much of His Will, wanting angels to help Him in His Creation and to bring diversity therein. * When Angels rose against God, God fell. His power over Creation weakened, and God shared the curse of the Living, ceasing to exist out of Time and being trapped in everlasting Now. * So God the Creator became the Fallen God and thus begun His decay. Aging, He loses His Influence and His Mind, while Angels are growing stronger. Only nine of the weakest Angels are still loyal to God and follow His Will. * God is no longer omniscient nor omnipotent, and He will remain so, until all Living believe in Him once again. * God isn't pure Will (or Idea) anymore. He became a person - with all the vulnerabilities of personhood. If those who spoke to Him directly are to be trusted, He is in a great despair and on the verge of insanity. * Trying to save himself, God sent his Reflections to material world many times, bringing His Grace to humanity. He came as a human, from a prophet to a child dying as an infant. The Masks were different but the Suffering always remained, changing the life course or even beliefs of all the people it affected. Jesus Christ is the name of His brightest and all known Reflection. It became nominal for all of His human forms, firmly following the way of meaningful death, the way of sacrificing Himself for Himself, and for the grace of the Living. * Until God dies, Heaven exists, unlike Hell. Dead people, who believe in God, rise into Heaven. The more sinful they were, the less body parts they'll have in Heaven. The only way to save God and his Creation is to deprive The Treacherous Angels of their servants, by any means. * The only way to save God and his Creation is to deprive The Treacherous Angels of their servants. = Thanati = "Transmutation through Death." The Foundations * Our Multiverse is a bleak and miserable place. Its possibilities are limited and poor even for godlike beings. * Our Lord Tzchernobog is one of the supreme creatures of the First God, and he showed us the way. * The Multiverse shall be replaced. * When the weak Old God created the Universe, he couldn't keep it all in his mind, therefore he created the Living, who were supposed to seal the Order of Things by their faith and conscience. * A truly new Multiverse cannot exist before Infinity becomes Zero. * The Moment of Now doesn't exist without the Living. * Tzchernobog is able to create a far more complicated and marvelous world, where we all shall be reborn. * To achieve the Great Rebirth, it is necessary for us to destroy the First God by sending Him and all his followers into Oblivion. = Cult of Cons = "We exist only to serve" The Foundations * God sleeps captured in Time, which is nothing but a Trap for him. * The essence of God is shared among all humanity. The Spark of Him shines inside every human being. * Any life is priceless. One's happiness and personality mean nothing. * Every man exist only due to the Spark and his only purpose is to save it through the Time. Everything that serves for the survival of humanity is Good. Any assistance to man that makes his life easier - Good. Any harm made to his body is Pure Evil. The Day when God will rise above all and Time will cease to exist, will come after 30 centuries. Humanity must live till this moment in one form or another. In that Day all the Sparks will unite into one Endless Fire and this will be the Greatest Good. = The Old Ways = "Build your wings on the way down." The Foundations * Death doesn't stop our existence. When a truly living being reaches death, it's soul goes to the Shadow which is casted by reality. * In the Shadow - "world of spirits", divided from the world of living by the Shroud, souls have limited abilities, and their stay is short. * A strong soul could be reborn in a new material form, but a weak one will surrender. It will descend into a pseudo-reality, thus losing all possibility of return to the real world. * These pseudo-realities, called Reflections, are creations of souls. Reflections are based on their memories, beliefs and scrappy knowledge of the world they lived in before. * Every Reflection casts a Shadow like the Original World does, and it is always possible to descend to a deeper Reflection. * By filling a Reflection with their impressions and thoughts - which are mostly devoted to the death and suffering before it, souls unwittingly make it a dangerous and depressive place. Their hidden fears and superstitions, even the most absurd, become real. * Memories of the real world are becoming more and more dull with each Descent. Second Reflection is more simplified, scary and unsafe than the First, and so on. * As for us, we've been dead for long, and we are in the fourth of seven Reflections. We already failed to achieve rebirth through suffering to hold our ground in the Reality and the previous Reflections. * We must stay in the Fourth Reflections at least: it is a Heaven compared to the next Reflections. There is nothing but emptiness and pure suffering in the Seventh Reflection. Dead Gods The strongest of souls are called Gods. They managed to stay in the Shadow for aeons, both rejecting resurrection and avoiding the Descent. Like the quasi-living, Gods are mortal: they leave our Reflection insensibly, and with their leaving, the pseudoreality tangles and decays. After all these millennia, their consciousnesses have become degraded and narrow, absorbed by but one of their aspects, whether it be an emotion or occupation, causing the greatest passion during their last quasi-life. Quasi-living profit by it, pleasing the passion of a god they choose, and gaining his help in reward. * Veles is the supreme god - but not because of age or strength. Being a sage and a great organizer, he skillfully solves conflicts between other gods and co-ordinates their action, saving their existence by doing so. * Thoth is the patron of knowledge, crafts and arts. He is burning with inspiration, and he often possesses the quasi-living, forcing them to create fantastic works of art. * Armok, God of Blood, who is obsessed with violence, cruelty and wicked fun. He is also worshipped as the Creator: he was the first one who reached the Fourth Reflection, laying the foundation of this un-reality by his presence. * Lir favors those who live in a harmony with Nature, scorning any technologies and feeding themselves on their own by hunting or growing. Lir is the only one who has chosen a completely inhuman form. * Baccus, the Lustful God, Prince of Illusions, The One Who Abides In Orgasm - is a zealot of extreme hedonism, viciousness and amoral behaviour. He rejoices watching sexual perversions becoming true and the euphoric suicide of his drug-using followers. * Eusoch the Healer, infinitely compassive towards pain of all the quasi-living. He tries his best to delay their Descent. * Xom is a god of chance and chaos, and he is mad like all those who intentionally become his toy. * Grosth is the incarnation of all disgusting things one could imagine. Grosth's worshippers are total outcasts, and they are likely to be slain on sight by anyone who recognizes them. * Behra. Who is she? = Prisoners of Allah = "Enslaved - letting go." The Foundations * Allah is the only god in existence - he is infinite and eternal. * Everything was created by Allah for his amusement. * Mankind is Allah's greatest shame, having been ashamed and disgusted by mankind since their creation. Instead of destroying the human race, He chose to allow them to exist, suffering. He feasts on mankind's pain. * We are all his prisoners. * Allah takes great delight in all suffering - accidents, the breaking of someone's will - all of it pleases him. * Every prisoner - that is, every man - lives again and again in an endless series of rebirth. This is Allah's greatest curse. Any awakened prisoner - one who understands and accepts thing as they are - is doomed. They suffer the worst, endlessly being reborn to suffer in the worst ways imaginable. * There is only one way to break the cycle: to please Allah and break the will of others, destroying them and their every rebellion and knocking out the remnants of human dignity. * Those who are lucky to please Allah, will be gifted with true death - complete cessation of existence, and ceases to be a prisoner. That is the greatest gift Allah can give. = Atheism = "No Gods or Kings, only Man." * There is no higher power. Category:Lore